Fan-Based Oneshots
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: For the entire month of September I will be taking requests for whatever oneshot you guys want! Any ship, any quadrant, any rating, any AU. I'll post one oneshot for every day of the month :3
1. Introduction

**Hello there people! Starting tomorrow, September 1st, I will be writing one oneshot per day. I will be taking requests! Any ship, any quadrant, any rating, I'll take OC's (just give me some background information and tell me what they look like first) and crack pairings! If you have an specifics, like location, AU, etc then just let me know and I'll be willing to accommodate c:**


	2. NepetaxKurloz

**September 1****st**

**NepetaxKurloz (matesprits) requested by Karkatsbabe **

"This is regular speech!"

'**This is sign language!'**

'_This is text message!'_

Nepeta grinned like a Cheshire cat in the mirror as she took in her appearance. She'd just finished doing her makeup, and damn did she look good. Her lips were tinted a light brown color, and her eyelashes were twice their normal length. All three minor blemishes on her otherwise flawless skin were hidden underneath evenly layered foundation, and to make her eyes pop, she'd applied a thin line of black eyeliner. Her dimples had been enhanced using a technique she'd learned with light brown blush, and it brought out her natural essence.

Her short black locks were curled and freely bouncing around her face, seeing as she'd abandoned her usual blue beanie with the cat ears on it. She was wearing an olive green tutu with a thin cobalt sweater tucked into it, as well as black socks with little cat faces on them. Around her throat hung a long-chained necklace with a white feather on it, and covering her hands were fingerless black gloves. Today was a very big day for Nepeta Lejion; she was finally going to confess her feelings to her crush, and she had to make sure she looked her best. Her nerves were in hyper drive right now, and she suddenly craved the assurance of her best friend.

'_:33 Equius I'm purrvous 33:_'

She quickly sent the text message to her best friend Equius Zahhak and set the phone down on the bathroom counter. Waiting for a response, she decided to clean up her mess, putting all the makeup back in her sister's bag and putting the curling iron in its specific drawer. The phone vibrated and did a little dance along the counter, nearly falling onto the tiled floor. Nepeta practically pounced on the device, unlocking the front screen and checking her messages.

'_D- You know that I am currently working, but if you require assurance, I'll be willing to assist. You will do fine, and the Makara boy will be more than lucky you want him. I am sure of this, now please refrain from texting me until after my shift is over. Er, I mean ofur. Did I do it right?'_

Nepeta giggled before typing in a response. She had the best furiend anyone could pawssibly ask fur!

'_:33 That was purrfect! Thank you fur the help, you're so pawsome! Bye!'_

After sending the final piece of their conversation, Nepeta placed the phone in the hem of her skirt, which was the closest thing to a pocket she had. Now that everything was cleaned up and her worries had subsided (for the most part), Nepeta was ready to face her crush. She bounded out of the bathroom and into the kitchen so she's have a clear view of the front door. She sat at the table, grabbed a plate of cookies, and started to munch so she'd look busy when her sister Meulin entered the room.

'**Hello Nepeta!'** she signed as soon as Nepeta turned her way. The youngest Lejion sister smiled around the cookie crumbs in her mouth and greeted her sister giddily.

'**Hi sissy! Want a cookie?' **she asked, picking up the plate and extending it to Meulin. The eldest girl shook her head side to side, getting straight down to asking what she'd been wondering the moment she'd entered the room.

'**Why did you get all dressed up?' **she inquired, then when she recalled who was coming over today, her lips broke out into a knowing smirk, **'Oh I get it, you're trying to impress a boy!'**

Before Nepeta could reject the idea, there was a knock on the front door that sent shivers down the spines of both girls. Meulin's smirk widened as she strode over to the door, already fully aware of who's presence would be on the other side of it. Nepeta squealed and went back to eating the cookies, trying not to stare at the door from the corner of her eye. Meulin gave Nepeta one last teasing glance before opening up the door and hugging her friend hello. The Makara boy returned the hug, then pulled away and signed something that Nepeta wished she had paid more attention to.

She heard some shuffling and watched the two older kids with her peripheral vision. They were walking into the kitchen! Nepeta stared at the plate of cookies intensely, suddenly feeling nervous again. She felt someone tap her shoulder and darted her head upwards in a cat-like fashion, obviously spooked by the contact. Her eyes first settled on her sister, older than her by only a year and a half, then moved on to the person of her affections: Kurloz Makara. He was wearing a black jacket with a white skeleton design, black skinny jeans, grey Converse, and his ever-present skeleton themed face paint. It was a strange custom, but something his entire family practiced regardless.

'**Hello Nepeta, you look motherfucking nice today,'** he signed simply, but the compliment made Nepeta's heart soar. She'd always had a crush on this boy, her older sister's best friend. Sure, he was two years older than her, already being a junior in high school, but she'd known him since she was but a little girl. Their families were very close, and sure she'd been close to both Makara boys, but this one had always been her favorite. Maybe it was because he signed like her sister did? Maybe his muteness just allured her, or maybe it was because he wasn't high all the time like Gamzee was? Whatever the case, she was on cloud nine right now.

'**Oh hey Purrloz! Thank you so much,'** she hastily signs back, trying to will her nerves away. She sees Meulin snicker, and then she turns her back towards Nepeta and faces Kurloz. Nepeta sees her arms moving, but since she isn't facing her directly, she can't see what her sister is signing. She can still see Kurloz though, and that's enough for her. Then Meulin turns towards Nepeta again, winking slyly before skipping off. Nepeta's nerves get worse now that she's alone with him, and she briefly wonders if she should just leave.

'**I need to fucking ask you something very important,' **Kurloz quickly says with a wide grin, and any thoughts of abandoning this conversation quickly end. She leaps out of her chair with an eager smile, hands behind her back as she sways back and forth on the balls of her feet. She's only about three feet away from him now, giving her plenty of space to see just how much taller than her he is.

'**It's about the fucking 22****nd**** this month,'** he begins, and the date instantly rings a bell: that's the day of Homecoming, which is in two weeks! Nepeta cheers internally, hoping that he's about to ask what she so desperately wants to hear. She nods, trying not to look so eager, and urges him to go on.

'**I know I'm a motherfucking Junior and everything, but I was sort of wondering,'** he pauses for dramatic effect, seeing as she was just too cute when she got excited about something. He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an average sized purple box. Nepeta let out a little gasp: she was SO not ready for marriage! She was only fifteen, it wasn't even legal!

'**Would you be fucking willing to let me take you to Homecoming?' **he finally finishes signing with one hand, opening the box afterwards to reveal, not a ring, but a gorgeous peridot necklace. Nepeta, overcome by joy, squealed out a yes and tacklepounced Kurloz to the ground. The box fell somewhere to the side as Nepeta nuzzled Kurloz's face with hers repeatedly, shouting out yes after yes after yes. Kurloz grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he stood up while still holding her.

Meulin, who had been watching from the hallway the entire time, ran into the room and started jumping with joy and fangirling over her favorite ship. Kurloz, sensing that the two girls needed to do whatever it was girls did when they were super happy, set Nepeta back on her feet next to Meulin. Nepeta giggled uncontrollably and grabbed Meulin's hands, and the two of them jumped together while squealing, which Kurloz thought was the absolute weirdest. Girls are just super weird. Finally after three long, strange minutes, the two girls ceased their fangirling, and Meulin gave Kurloz a congratulatory hug, which he happily returned.

Then Nepeta jumped up on him again, only this time he didn't fall over. He held her up and kissed her cheek sweetly, when suddenly the front door burst open. This caught all three of them by surprise, and they all directed their attention to the entrance. Standing there was Kurloz's parents and his younger brother, as well as Nepeta's parents, the Peixes family, and the Zahhak family. Meulin rushed over to her best friend Horuss and the two of them mirrored what Meulin and Nepeta had been doing earlier, hopping and squealing. Equius, who had gotten out of work early to congratulate Nepeta and was in on this the whole time, stood silently by his father with a grin of approval.

Feferi quickly ran over to the new couple, dragging both her sister and mom behind her. She hugged Kurloz and Nepeta tightly, glubbing to her hearts content while her family hung back pretending to be uninterested even though we all know they were super –EXCIT-ED too. Nepeta's parents were next to hug her, her dad giving Kurloz a twisted smile before saying, "You may be mute, but if you hurt my daughter, I will fuck up all your other senses too."

Nepeta's mother just laughed, but Kurloz looked pretty fucking scared right then. Nepeta giggled and nuzzled his face in an attempt to calm him down, which instantly worked. Then Gamzee, who had been so kind as to not get high for this most special of occasions, suggested something so they could all remember this.

"This shit is all kinds of fucking miracles. We best be getting our motherfucking flash on," he said, pulling out his cell phone to take a picture. Horuss nodded in agreement and signed the gist of what Gamzee had said to Meulin, leaving out the terrible English and the motherfuck's. Meulin shook her head giddily and dragged both Horuss and Equius over to where Nepeta, Kurloz, the Peixes family, and her own parents were. On Kurloz's and Nepeta's right stood Equius, and on their left was Meulin. To her left stood Horuss, who's dad refused to be a part of the picture. Feferi's sister and mom refused as well, opting to instead chat with Equius' dad in the living room. Feferi shrugged them off and stood beside Equius, hooking her arms with his out of excitement. Needless to say, this made Equius a bit nervous, so he looked to Nepeta for assistance.

"Don't be silly Equius! She's a purretty girl, just deal with it!" she teased before twisting her body in Kurloz's arms so she could face Gamzee. Nepeta's parents stood behind Kurloz and Nepeta, a hand on both their girl's shoulders.

"Alright my main motherfuckers, say bitchtits!" Gamzee announced. Surprisingly, everyone said bitchtits, and in a flash their beautiful moment had been captured for the rest of eternity.


	3. GamzeexTavros

**September 2****nd**

**Ship: GamzeexTavros**

**Quadrant: Matesprits**

**Rating: T**

**Requested By: Snow Whites Poison Kiss**

You casually wander the empty streets of a barren Detroit, Michigan and rub your upper arms to warm yourself. The streets weren't REALLY barren of course, it's just that the people who inhabit these streets aren't technically among the living anymore. Neither are you. This city does something to ya; strips you of any moral fibers you may have left until you're a walking, talking zombie, a vacant embodiment of who you used to be. It was tough, but the drugs helped you a lot.

Speaking of which, drugs were exactly what you were out looking for. You didn't want anything hard, just some weed to make the bad things go away. You did your best to stay away from the other stuff, but you'll admit to taking acid every now and then. You're dealer was very persuasive, or at least, she used to be. She got busted two days ago and was sentenced to eight years in prison, which was an ideal amount of time for her. It had always been her lucky number, after all.

Although her absence sort of pissed you off because now you had no one to go to. It was difficult trying to find a decent dealer who wouldn't scam you out of your money or lace your basic drugs with something heavy, and even though she could be a bitch, she was a damn good dealer. No names, no chats, no traces that you knew each other. She was good, but apparently not good enough.

You round the corner down a dark alleyway that serves as a shortcut to another street. Desperate women line the sidewalks in skimpy clothing, willing to give a man anything for a quick buck. Women like that sickened you to your very core: you may be drugged up nearly 24/7, but at least you had some respect for yourself. The only one of these women you showed any decency to was a beautiful woman named Damara who went by The Handmaid on the streets. She'd forced herself upon you one night, about two months ago, but you weren't into women so you'd rejected her.

She was a feisty woman who, despite her situation, still maintained a sliver of dignity. She only did what she did to get money to raise her daughter, a nine year old named Aradia who had no clue what her mother did to support her. You'd met the child many times, and she was an absolute gem. If you were the type to pray, you'd pray for nothing more than that Rufioh bastard to take ownership of his girls. Instead, he was out sleeping with random women, never devoting himself to his own family. You hated him.

You pass the pathetic women, if you can even consider them that, and bat away the few that try to seduce you. Even if you were into women, you would never allow yourself to be touched by these creatures, and the men that cheated on their loving wives just to acquire diseases from these floozy's disgusted you. Finally past all the pathetic excuses for human beings, you go down another alleyway until you hear something familiar.

"Um, you can't just, uh, fucking pay me later. No money, erm, no drugs. Got it?"

Ah, the soothing sound of a dealer controlling his client. You head towards the voice, hands firmly tucked into the pockets up your black hoodie and gripping your money as if it were a vice. You hope that this dealer is at least half as good at what he does as the last girl was as you round one final corner and watch him deal with his buyer. He's a cute motherfucker who doesn't look like he belongs on the streets, but his ensemble tries to prove otherwise. He's wearing a ripped grey tank top displaying each and every muscle that's far tighter than it needs to be and black capris with even more rips in them.

From your position you can make out worn black sneakers and a glint of something metal just underneath where his septum is, meaning he must have that pierced. Slung over his shoulder casually is a grey duffel bag, and his general ease sort of irks you. His mohawk is unruly and dark brown, but that may just be because of how little lighting there is. His left leg is lifted up so that his foot is planted against the brick wall behind him, and his arms are crossed to display dominance over his clientele.

The man who had no doubt been trying to pull the 'pay later' scheme sulked and trudged away from the dealer, looking even more dejected than you had when you'd learned you'd have to find a new dealer.

"Yo! Are you gonna buy something, er, what?" the dealer asks, already done with the poor excuse for a man who was long gone. His voice is kind of squeaky and reminds you of a child's, and you wonder how this man is able to intimidate his customers at all. You shrug the question off and approach him, pressing the ball of your tongue piercing against the roof of your mouth as you were prone to do and shoving your hands deeper into your pockets. The man smirks at you and let's his eyes walk all over you a couple times before he rests his left foot on the floor and takes on a more defensive stance. His smirk vanishes, but you're used to this. You're a pretty intimidating guy.

You wore white clown-like face paint to mask scars that were permanently slashed across your features long ago. You'd honestly been attempting to look less scary, but it sort of had a negative effect. On top of that, you had way more piercings than necessary. Your tongue was pierced, you had two piercings in your left eyebrow, one in the right, snake bites, a stud in your nose, and gauges. You're pretty proud of them, seeing as you did them all yourself. Then there was the studded collar you wore around your neck, the ripped jeans, the beaten combat boots, and the tattered hoodie. Oh ya, and the curly, oily, and unmanageable black hair.

People feared you, police were quick to judge you, and hookers fucking flocked to you. It was sort of annoying, but hey, it came in handy most days. Nobody fucked with you, that was just basic knowledge.

"I need some a' the motherfucking miracles bro. Think you can hook me the fuck up?" you ask, dancing around what you really want just in case he was wired or some shit and staring at the ring in his septum. It was pretty likely, the wire part, considering how innocent this boy looked, like maybe the police had just tried and failed to make him look like a hard core criminal. They were usually too lazy for that stuff, but there was something about this kid. He just didn't belong in this hell of a place.

"If that's, uh, a sex thing then I guess I can fucking help, but um… I'd rather do the damn drugs thing," he says, nearly crumbling into himself. You sigh and shake your head forlornly: you had to help this kid out.

"What the motherfuck are you even doing brother? Why are you all up and out here anyway? Bitchtits bro like you just doesn't fit here," you tell him, grinning in an attempt to look trustworthy. He abandons the little kid attitude and clenches his fists, glaring at you for some unknown reason.

"Because unlike you, I don't have money to fucking waste on drugs! I don't even have enough money for a place to live, but why would anyone care about that!? As long as I can, um… Give them what they want, then I'll be fine," he says, calming down towards the end of his statement. Your heart, or at least what's left of it, goes out to the boy and some part of you that you didn't even know existed took over your actions.

You take a couple more steps forward and hug the fuck out of that boy. At first he freaks out and pounds his fists into any exposed part of your body, but once you make it clear you aren't going to hurt him, he somewhat accepts the kind gesture. You're a bit disappointed that he doesn't return the hug, but when you pull away, you can't find it in you to care because this little motherfucker looks like he's going to cry.

"Why don't I up and let ya crash at my digs? It ain't a motherfucking stellar place or no shit, but it's a home a sorts," you offer, giving a lopsided grin that you hope looks endearing. He just sniffles and nods in agreement, before shifting gears completely and digging into his pants pocket. He brings out a knife and quickly brings it to your throat. One move, and you'd be fucking dead, even more so than you already were.

"Just so were clear," he threatens in a low tone, disregarding the unshed tears gathering in his eyes, "if you fucking try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

You nod and almost gulp before remembering the knife digging into your neck. Satisfied, he puts the knife back in his pocket and readjusts his duffel bag. Now that the metal is no longer pressed against your skin, you gulp freely and rub your arms nervously. Brother knew how to make shit clear, that was for sure.

"I'll follow behind you just in case you get any ideas," he informs you, and you just hold your hands up defensively and nod. You feel as if talking right now won't help in the slightest, so you just shrug and start towards your apartment with the assumption that he's following behind. You don't bother turning around to check: that's not your problem.

After about fifteen minutes of police sirens, cat calls, and boots hitting the pavement, you're in front of your apartment complex. It's a really shitty building, but the only thing you could afford. You enter the infrastructure and head towards the stairs, seeing as there isn't an elevator in this damned building. You stomp up the stairs two at a time, and only then are you sure that the dealer is following. You can hear his small, timid footsteps contrasting with yours, and it makes you smile like a fucking kid. You can't remember the last time you'd been so easily amused without any drugs.

You walk through a doorway that leads into your apartment, which is just one room that's nearly as vacant as your mind. In the middle of the room is a surprisingly clean mattress with only a single blanket. In one corner is a toilet sitting out in the open, and on the left side is an oven and a microwave sitting on the floor. There's a mini fridge right next to the bed, and a small shower right by the toilet. In an attempt to make it a little more formal, you'd hung a sheet from the ceiling, but it only covered about half of the 'bathroom'.

"Well here ya go, motherfucking home, not so sweet home," you introduce, turning to finally face your guest. You'd expected him to look disgusted, but he was just the opposite; he looked absolutely blown away, like, in a good way.

"So I can really, um, stay here? No joking?" he asks in awe, and just as quickly he's reverted back to that little boy you'd seen glimpses of. You chuckle warmly and gesture to the room joyfully.

"Sure brother. A motherfucking can stay as long as he fucking needs," you say, and the grin that stretches from ear to ear threatens to tear his face in half. He hops forward and hugs you, nuzzling his face into your chest in gratitude. You return the embrace and bury your face in his mohawk, enjoying how fluffy his hair is versus your oily locks. You take it a step further and softly breath in, which he doesn't seem to notice/mind. He smells nice, meaning this shitty city hasn't gotten to him yet. Good, he doesn't deserve that.

"Um, I never did learn your name," he points out, voice muffled by your hoodie. You nod against his head and pull up for a few seconds to get out a gruff 'Gamzee motherfucking Makara bro' before slamming your face back down into the pillow that was his hair. You still had no clue what shade of brown his hair was, seeing as your apartment was only illuminated by the moonlight. You didn't use lights: too expensive.

"Mine is Tavros. Tavros, uh… Nitram," he tells you, pulling away slightly. Taking the hint, you let him go and back up a couple feet, missing the comfort of his mohawk already. Suddenly you're overcome by sleep, which makes sense since it's fucking two in the morning. You're a bit disappointed that you didn't get a new dealer, but this little guy was just as cool to have around.

You trudge over to your bed and plummet on top of it, flopping a bit before settling on your side. You grin up at Tavros and pat the spot next to you, and you nearly faint when his cheeks are consumed by a light pink. This was by far the cutest drug dealer you've EVER met. He stares at the ground and shuffles a bit before finally making his way over to you and laying down next to you on the bed. You smirk proudly and scoot a little closer to him. Hey, you like men ok? And this kid was pretty damn cute, why not make a move?

"How bout a little motherfucking compensation my brother?" you ask, to which he gulps and nods. You watch as he starts to take off his shirt- Wait a minte that's not what you meant!

"Hey hey Tavbro, don't all up and take it off my man. I was just motherfucking meaning some getting our cuddle on," you explain, eyes widening once you see the smooth skin of his stomach. His blush intensifies as he pulls the shirt back down and averts his eyes.

"Oh I'm… Um, I'm sorry about that. Cuddling would be fine I guess," he says, clearly embarrassed. You chuckle and drag him down on the bed, wrapping your arms around his waist so the two of you were spooning.

"Don't you dare do anything funny asshole," Tavros whispers before falling into a deep sleep. You laugh mirthfully and pull him closer, your face now finding his miraculous hair and you decide to let that be your drug for now.

**I got real out of hand with this one, it's just that GamTav is a huge passion of mine. I will be altering this oneshot to make it into a first chapter. In other words, I am going to make this oneshot into a story once I finish Detention Days. I know this shall please the requester c;**


	4. DirkxRoxy

**September 3****rd**

**Ship: DirkxRoxy**

**Quadrant: Matesprits**

**Rating: K+**

**Requested By: Ship Them Ships**

Dirk sighed in longing as he watched his best friend order their coffee up at the counter. He was currently seated in a booth and waiting on Roxy Lalonde, the only girl he'd ever cared about in a more-than-platonic sense. Anyone who knew anything about Dirk Strider knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was gay, a real fag fucker, but there was something about that Lalonde that drove him crazy.

She was beautiful, yes, but it was more than that. There were many beautiful women in Dirk's life, but you didn't see him chasing after them. It was her, and only her. Perhaps it was how free she was, the way she moved with a sway that demanded admiration. Or, perhaps, it was her understanding and giving nature, always placing others above herself. She was the epitome of perfection: even Dirk could see that.

Unfortunately, Dirk had taken too long. Roxy had adored him, long ago it now seemed, but he was too caught up with Jake to see anything but adventure and cheesy films. He'd been blinded by the boy's glory, and when things blew up in his face, he couldn't cope. Yet, there Roxy was, ever present and helping him through the breakup. She was so kind, so thoughtful, so lovely. Ever since that day, when she ditched her date with some loser who didn't deserve her to comfort you instead, you've been in love.

Of course you denied it, tried to convince yourself it wasn't true. You were gay, you couldn't possibly be in love with a woman. Then again, you had joked a lot when you were younger that she was the only girl you'd go straight for. Perhaps there was more truth behind those words than you'd intended.

"Oh Dirky dearest! I got you your favorite~!" she sing-songed, gliding over to you with a drink in each hand. You offer her one of your rare smiles in an attempt to hide your longing, which is stupid since you know she knows something is wrong. She knew everything about you, from your love of anime to the reason you wear shades; she knew it all. She frowns as she sits in the booth across from you, withholding your coffee in a silent plea for answers as she was prone to do. You know that if you don't give an explanation, you won't be getting your coffee anytime soon.

"Just a little bothered by memories," you offer, and it isn't a total lie. You are bothered by memories, only not of the person she'd think. Truth is, you've been over Jake for some time now. Nobody knew that, which was just as well. Roxy's frown turned into a smile full of sympathy that you didn't deserve or really need before she finally relinquished your coffee. You take a sip, ignoring the way it burns your tongue, and look down at the liquid fondly; she really did get your favorite.

"Oh~! Guess what Dirky? I got the big scoop back at bedquarters," she announces, then corrects herself soon after, "Ha, I mean headquarters!"

Roxy was an up and coming journalist for a news company. She was in charge of interviewing people, and damn, did she do an excellent job. Upbeat blonds like her always got hired, but she exceeded the stereotypes and pretty much owned at everything she did. You don't say it often, but you're so proud of her.

"Anything new at Funinamation?" she asks, and you don't bother correcting her. You just nod a no and sip more of your coffee. Unsurprisingly, Roxy is not satisfied with this response and says as much with a menacing glare. Or at least, she tries to make it look menacing. She only succeeds in making herself look stoned as fuck.

"Dammit Dirky, wha' your problems lately?" she asks with a worried tone, abandoning all proper English. You sigh and decide you might as well tell her the gist of it. Last time you kept your feelings in, things did NOT go very well.

"Just a bit worried I guess. I'm supposed to be all like 'damn look at that guy's sweet ass' but lately I've been thinking that about a chick's," you admit, trying not to give away too much detail. Then you realize how wrong what you said was and mentally face palm; you could be so damn stupid sometimes. Although, Roxy just giggles, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"Oh and who's the lucky girly? Hehe wonk!" she says, winking at the mispronunciation of wink. Normally you'd find this endearing, but right now it sort of makes you lose your cool. If you don't answer, she'll know something is up. If you lie, she'll STILL know something is up. Gosh, liking your best friend is so fucking hard.

"Well, who is she? Oh! Is it Janey!? She's got a pretty fine caboose," Roxy says with a giggle, drinking her coffee afterwards. You smirk at the amusing thought; no offense, but you'd never like Jane. Ever.

"It's just some chick I met through Funimation," you lie, and just as you'd expected, she sees right through it. Her grin gives way and turns into a dejected frown.

"Aww c'mon Dirky, you know you can trust me. We're like BFFFL's!" she pouts, setting her coffee down in favor of crossing her arms. You sigh and set yours down as well. You feel bad for drinking it all of a sudden.

"I know. That's why I can't tell you," is all you say, and you swear she must be a genius or something because a light bulb just pops inside her head and she knows. You KNOW she knows. At first her face is stoic, then she emits a series of squeals and hops in her seat spastically. You just watch from behind your shades, trying your best to not look embarrassed/amused.

"Oh Dirky~! I wish you told me sooner you jerk! Then we could've been a damn couple this whole time!" she shouts with a smile, and everyone in the coffee shop looks over to see what the commotion is. Stupid people. You sigh and bow your head, still a bit unsure.

"Does this mean we're dating now!? I have to call Janey! Oh! And mom will be so pleased to hear about this," she says, already pulling out her phone and sending out god knows how many texts. You allow yourself to smile at her excitement; might as well give this a try. You do like her after all, and she likes you, so why not?

"Roxy Lalonde," you start, pulling her phone from her hands and replacing it with your hands instead, "would you do me the honors," you drag on, tilting your head down so your glasses slip just the slightest bit, allowing her to gaze into those orange orbs, "of being my very first, and hopefully last, girlfriend?"

That did it. She squeals something that sounds like yes and leaps across the table, forcing her lips against yours. You'd expected kissing to feel weird, but it's pretty much the same once you get used to the fact that she's a girl, which doesn't take long because this is Roxy we're talking about. Even if things don't work out, you'll always love her, and she'll always love you. Maybe gay didn't really summarize you're sexuality. Perhaps you were attracted to one's soul and, though Roxy's was inebriated every Friday and Saturday night, Roxy had the most beautiful, free spirited soul you've ever seen.

You don't want her to just be your last girlfriend. You want her to be your last, and longest, relationship. Period.

**I'm very sorry if this did not exceed or meet your expectations. It's so difficult for me to write Dirk as a straight guy, but I tried to make the transition as realistic as possible. If you feel that I did a crappy job, I'd be more than willing to redo it.**


	5. KankrixMituna

**September 4****th**

**Ship: KankrixMituna**

**Quadrant: Matesprits**

**Rating: K+**

**Requested By: Karcutie-Vantas**

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are dead as a doornail. Wait a minute, do you think someone might find that offensive? Perhaps a doornail would be triggered by such a statement! I mean, you ARE all dead but still technically living. Anything was possible, really; even doornails being offended. You'll have to remember this enlightening thought later on, just in case you have the audacity to repeat such a terrible thing. Honestly, as much as you get onto people about their triggers, you'd think that you'd be better at filtering your thoughts.

You smile at the wonderful job you've done containing that possible trigger and decide to take a stroll. You deserve it, after all. Chastising people on their behavior could be hard work, but someone had to do it, so why not you? Your smile grows bigger as you remember all the beautiful rants, and all the vulgar things you've put an end to. Yes, you deserve this stroll VERY much.

You exit your hive and bask in the freshness of this dream bubble before placing one foot in front of the other, careful not to stumble or trip just in case someone finds the act bothersome. For this same reason, you abandon any thoughts of whistling while walking, instead deciding to be silent the entire time. After about five minutes of this leisurely pace, you stumble (although not literally) upon a certain individual who is CONSTANTLY triggering. Everything he does elicits some sort of negative reaction, although, you can't truly be upset with him. His episodes were beyond his own comprehension, and you're sure that if he understood his own actions, he would cease them immediately.

He's currently lying face down in the grass, an eyesore of a skateboard lying approximately fifteen feet away. His feet are up in the air as if he'd done a nose dive into the ground, and the left leg in particular is twitching every now and then. You nearly roll your eyes, but then decide against it on the off chance that somebody may see your reaction and deem it unacceptable. Instead, you opt to go and assist the pitiful individual. Certainly nobody would take offense to that.

You walk towards him until you're hovering over his sprawled out form. You nearly start a rant right then and there just at the sight of him; unceremoniously slumped upon the ground, not even bothering to hoist himself up. Honestly, the nerve of some trolls. You can't help it anymore, you must display some sort of agitation. In order to do so, you sigh, long and slow. Luckily, it should be enough to get you through the day. Now onto more pressing matters; the yellow blood who's no doubt in severe pain right now.

"Mituna, I'm afraid I must ask you to stand back up, for lying down like that is quite offensive to the eyes. Do you have any idea how childish you look right now with your face in the ground? Honestly, did you ever stop to think how triggering that may be? What if someone were to see you like this and suddenly remember a time where THEY face planted? Imagine the sheer horror of it!" you grill, hands placed firmly on each hip as you stare down at him with eyes full of wisdom. He groans, or at least you think that's what you'd call that awful sound, and twists his body abnormally to the side so that he's facing you. Horrified by the position of his body, and the dirt all over his helmet, you tighten your grip on your hips and narrow your eyes just the slightest bit.

"You're making the entire situation far more triggering than it already was! Now everyone can see how dirty your helmet is and, if someone were prone to cleanliness, they might take offense to such an atrocious thing! Oh, and the way your body is twisted is absolutely horrendous! It's triggered me to my very core which the way you're currently lying. It's in such a way that anyone who would happen to catch a glimpse of you would immediately feel uncomfortable and triggered," you inform the troll, but he's unresponsive other than the occasional groan. You allow yourself to sigh once more, already mentally ashamed of your behavior. How unbecoming of you, you MUST do something to compensate for these wrongdoings.

You don't bother lecturing him about the other triggers he's violating, instead deciding to aid him in recovery. This way he'll be less triggering faster, and you won't feel guilty for sighing twice in one day. You nod in agreement with yourself before leaning down so that you're on your knees next to his form. First you access his body for any bruises, but you can't really see any because of his jumpsuit. You aren't even going to ponder whether or not you should remove the clothes to check because such an act would be dastardly indeed. Why not begin with the helmet instead?

Your heart goes out to the boy as you pry off his helmet to reveal a rather triggering face. Only, it isn't triggering in an offensive way. More like it would trigger a rather obscene reaction from your nether regions, if you were actually into that, that is. You gasp at the sight, but soon remember that this is Mituna, and thoughts like that are forbidden. He squirms a little, still groaning, still twitching, and suddenly you aren't too sure if he's even conscious.

Ignoring the idea of poking him to check, you look at the scratches on his face. They look old, which is odd. Where would he get scratches? Didn't he always wear that helmet? Said helmet was lying beside your right knee, banged up and bent out of shape. You'll have to have Porrim get a new helmet for the kid. Said kid whines as soon as the thought crosses your mind, and you'll admit, the sound was quite adorable. Once again, you find yourself becoming lenient with this boy's actions against your own free will. What is becoming of you?

Then a most repulsive, albeit compelling, thought emerges. What if you were to place your lips upon this troll's cheek? If would be most triggering, but it wasn't as if anybody were around to see and- NO! You shall refrain from doing anything like that!

"Whereth the fuck ith I?" the boy below you mumbles, and before you know it, the thoughts of skin touching lips are gone, replaced only with the promising rant soon to come.

"I'm so glad you've decided to join me Mituna, but the way you came about isn't ok in the slightest. First of all, your grammar was atrocious. Secondly, we do not use that 'F' word around here. It is the most triggering of the trigger words out there, and I must ask you to refrain from using it. I hope you don't take my words lightly, seeing as I'm offering up some wonderful advice. You should seriously consider how triggering you are some time," you say, and whew, was that all a mouth full. Wait, er, you mean a lot of words. You apologize for that first statement, for it was most unpleasant.

Below you, Mituna mumbles an apology, and there you go feeling sympathetic towards him again. Then, a strange feeling inside you resurfaces. You dare to think of what your lips would feel like against his skin, and upon seeing his red and blue scratches, you briefly wonder…

And then you do it. You sail your head forward and place a chaste kiss upon one of his scars, feeling dirty as you do. The act was far too lewd, but you can't help but want to do it again! So you do. You continue this until your lips have graced each scratch at least two times each, and by the time you're done you feel miserable. What have you done? You ignored the possible triggers with reckless abandon! What if the others lose their respect for you? You'll be ruined, and everyone will runabout using all kinds of triggering words and actions! It'll lead to the end of the dream bubble, permanently ending their lives this time and-

And? It seems as if Mituna has returned the gesture. You feel his lips pressed over your left eye, and just as the action registers, he's pulling away and kissing your right eye. You're about to tell him that this is wrong, and that you shouldn't have done what you did, but how can you when his lips are now pressed to your own?


	6. JohnxKarkat

**September 5****th**

**Ship: JohnxKarkat**

**Quadrant: Matesprits **

**Rating: T**

**Requested By: crazycookiebar**

John giggles from his spot under the kitchen table, watching the front door with shenanigan-related intent. Atop the barely opened doorway rests a key lime pie that Gamzee had been kind enough to bake just the other day. The giddy boy had the entire thing planned out perfectly. He could watch from a safe distance as his boyfriend of two years walks through the door. Exhausted from work, he wouldn't even bother trying to figure out why the entrance was ajar, thus sealing his fate. The pie would fall from its perch and splat on his head. Then, John would come out of hiding and laugh so hard his sides would be sure to split!

Suddenly, the near silence is broken. John can hear their shared vehicle pull into the driveway, and then the driver-side door is opened and closed in quick succession. There's some shuffling, and then the moment John had been waiting so patiently for. Karkat bursts through the door, and all John can see before pie filling covers his face is the hysterical expression his boyfriend had been sporting. Seeing this, John realizes that he has made a HUGE mistake.

The buck-toothed boy absconds, knocking a chair to the floor and accidently striking his head underneath the table. He ignores the pain and sprints up the stairs to the bedroom he and Karkat shared. An enraged Karkat wipes the crème from his face and hurriedly follows, but before he can get to John, the door to their bedroom slams shut in his face. There's a click soon after, meaning that John has locked the door in order to save himself.

"Dammit John! Open this fucking door right now!" Karkat shouts, fists slamming against the door.

"No! You're just gonna yell at me!" comes the response, but Karkat is already pulling out his house key to unlock the door.

"I'm already yelling at you fuckass!" Karkat points out, placing the end of the key into the small indention located on the knob. He twists the key, unlocking the door's cheap lock, and immediately opens the door. He scowls when he sees John mid air above the bed, indicating that he had been jumping, but the moment their eyes meet, the dorky boy cowers.

John yelps and lands of his butt, quickly pulling the covers over his head in a half-hearted attempt to hide from his boyfriend. Karkat huffs and slams his key on his dresser, striding over to the side of the bed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the bundle atop the mattress.

"What the literal fuck Egbert?" he starts, wiping away the pie from his face. By now, some of the crème on his head had dribbled down to where it obscured his vision, "I was so fucking worried! I get home, and what do I see? The front door OPEN! I thought someone had kidnapped you or something, but thankfully it was just my boyfriend being a complete idiot and acting like he's thirteen again!"

Karkat pours as much sarcasm as possible into the last sentence, as well as much disdain. John detects this from beneath the covers and figures he should talk to Karkat before things get ugly, so he throws the blankets off and sends a dorky, yet guilty smile Karkat's way. Upon seeing this smile, the angry boy nearly melts, but then he recalls why he was upset and only becomes more so.

"Don't you fucking use that on me! I am not going to let your so called 'dorky charms' get to me this time!" Karkat warns, although, he knows he won't be able to be upset for long. In all honesty, he's not mad at John, he was just worried and has a hard time showing it.

"C'mon Karkat, I'm sorry! I just wanted to do a good prank, it's not my fault you thought I was being kidnapped," John counters, widening his eyes as he gazes into his boyfriend's own orbs. Karkat groans, but decides to just give in and crawls onto the bed with John. He scoops the boy up and places him in his lap, nuzzling his side with his own head. John laughs, which eventually turns into a snort that Karkat finds adorable in every way.

John notices his chance and wraps his arms around Karkat's neck, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead. Unpleased with the area in which he was kissed, Karkat offers his boyfriend one of his rare smiles, and now it's John's turn to melt. Karkat only ever smiled for him, and for his best friend Gamzee. That was it. Overcome with the beauty of Karkat's smile, John decides to kiss him on the lips instead, which is exactly want Karkat had been hoping for.

Karkat takes control and effortlessly enters his tongue into John's mouth, the two appendages dancing to a tune they know so well. When the familiar and comforting display of affection is over, John looks at Karkat with lidded eyes and giggles quietly.

"I'm really sorry about the pie thing. There is a good thing that came from it though," John points out, digging his face into Karkat's neck. More than a little suspicious, Karkat's smile disappears as he asks what it is. Before answering, John laughs once more and kisses Karkat's neck.

"Now you taste like pie."

**Holy shit I am so sorry this wasn't done on Friday. I've had a really busy week, but Friday and Saturday were the worst (albeit best in a way). Thank you for sticking in there!**


	7. CronusxMituna

**September 6****th**

**Ship: CronusxMituna**

**Quadrant: Matesprits **

**Rating: M**

**Requested By: Cookiemonster47 **

Mituna looks at his reflection in the mirror and grins, pulling on his helmet and making sure his skateboard is located securely under his arm. There's a knock on his front door and his grin widens because that meant his Tulip was here! She was super early, but still here! He bursts out of his respiteblock and down the stairs, tripping and tumbling down the last three. He doesn't really seem to notice all that much though, because he's back up and sprinting to the door within a couple seconds. He grabs the knob and opens the door eagerly, but his grin fades away into a confused frown because it isn't Tulip he sees: it's Cronus.

"Hey champ, vwhat's up?" Cronus asks coolly, leaning against the door frame so Mituna has no means of escape. Mituna's face scrunches up behind the helmet and he brings a hand up to his head, not really understanding what was going on.

"You're not Tulip," he states, cocking his head to the side. Cronus just laughs and smirks at the yellow blood, running a hair through his gelled back hair and resting it on the back of his neck.

"Course I ain't, I'm vway better than that hussy," he replies casually, brushing it off like he was the one who was supposed to be there instead of Tulip. Mituna just looks at the ground and does his best to think, trying to remember what hussy means and concluding that if it came from Cronus' mouth, it couldn't be anything positive.

"I don't know what a huthy ith… But I don't think Tulip ith one, er, a huthy thing," Mituna points out, looking befuddled and even more confused than before. Cronus just chuckles and leans forward a bit, removing the hand from his neck and placing it on the side of Mituna's cheek. Mituna stares at the hand from the corner of his eye and his entire body tenses up.

"Why are you touching me…," he asks nervously, eyes boring into that hand and straining to see it from this angle. Then the hand moves, cupping his chin instead of his cheek, and Mituna's eyes follow it.

"Hovw bout vwe just let that hand do its thing? Vwhat do ya think about that, kid?" he asks in a husky tone, walking closer to Tuna and shutting the door behind him. Mituna glances at the door briefly, his only exit blocked off, and then stares at the hand again. Why was it still there!?

"Why ith it thtill fucking thitting there and I don't fucking… Thtill ith… JUTHTGOAWAYANDLEAVEMEALONEALLYOUEVERDOITHPICKONMEANDIDON'TKNOWWHYANDIDON'TLIKETHIT!" he screams, swatting the hand away and throwing his skateboard at Cronus' feet. With that as a distraction, he takes two long strides back and stares at the sea dweller, who's just sort of eyeing Mituna with an unamused expression. His eyes dart down to the skateboard, then back up at Tuna who's cowering against a far wall. Cronus sighs and face plants, which makes Tuna feel really bad because he didn't mean to upset anybody.

"I'm thorry...," he says, bowing his head in shame, but his apology only serves to piss Cronus off. The violet blood stomps over to Mituna and corners him, pressing his hands against the wall on either side of Mituna so he can't leave. Mituna whimpers and hisses, but Cronus ignores this and presses his lips against Mituna's. The yellow blood struggles and pounds away at Cronus' chest with his fists, but grows weary and his arms go limp at his sides. When Cronus pulls away, he isn't smirking arrogantly like many would expect. His face is a cross between pity and anger, something he has a hard time differentiating between.

"Vwhy are you alvways fuckin' sorry vwhen you don't do anythin'!?" Cronus asks, voice of the verge of hostile. Mituna starts mumbling out apology after apology, not realizing that it wasn't helping his situation at all. Cronus kisses him again, this time not as forcefully, to stop the incessant 'sorry's'.

"And ya, I pick on ya, but it's all for fun dammit: vwhy can't you just understand that!? Vwhy don't you understand that I'm just messin' around!? Vwhy don't you understand vwhy things changed!? Vwhy don't you understand that Latula don't deserve ya!? Vwhy can't ya just fuckin' see that I… I don't do that stuff cause I hate you or nothin'. I just vwanna get your attention cause I… Vwell I sorta like ya tvwerp," Cronus confesses, voice fluctuating the entire time as he tries to reign in his anger. Mituna shakes his head, slowly at first, then rapidly until it threatened to fly off his neck.

"No… NO NO NO NO NO NO! You don't like me you hate me!" he yells, thrashing between Cronus' arms and beating on his chest again. Cronus sighs and wraps his arms around the thrashing Tuna, resting his head on the yellow helmet as Mituna beat his chest and back, black and violet. He rubs the yellow bloods back soothingly, coaxing him to calm the fuck down.

"Vwhy are you like this… Vwhat happened to the Tuna I used to knovw?" Cronus asks, more to himself than Tuna, but it strikes something inside of Tuna and succeeds to cease the beatings. Mituna falls against Cronus' chest and cries, every now and then punching his chest to show he was still upset. He hated being reminded of what happened, which even he wasn't sure. The details, just like everything else, were fuzzy and all he knew was that he didn't like it.

"Hey champ, I didn't mean it like that. There ain't nothing' vwrong vwith this Tuna. Either vway you're still the same Mituna I care about, and I really ain't into seein' you cry like this," the sea dweller consoles, pulling away and smirking down at the yellow blood. Then he got an idea and grabbed the edges of his helmet, tugging at it and earning another series of no's from Mituna. Ignoring him, Cronus pulled the helmet off to reveal a ton of poofy black hair that hung over his eyes. Overcome with the sudden impulse to see these eyes, Cronus kissed the top of Mituna's head reassuringly before batting the bangs away.

He allowed himself to let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, not that breathing was really all that important since he's dead (it just makes him feel better about his death), and gazed into those lovely orbs. Everyone else had bright white eyes, but not Tuna. He was something special with his faded eyes, one red and one blue, but there were crack-like lines littering their beauty. His eyes looked strained, like he'd went a year without sleeping or something, but Cronus just found them alluring. His forehead looked cracked as well, with deadly red and blue lines on a path to his skull.

"Shit, vwhere you been hidin' these beauties?" Cronus asked Mituna, who's eyes were up and focused on his. Once the words registered, Mituna turned away and stared at the ground, willing his helmet to come back, but Cronus had already tossed it aside. Cronus frowned and kissed Mituna's neck to get his attention, kissing up the side of his face until their lips met for the third time that afternoon.

Mituna doesn't thrash this time, even going so far as to stand on his tippy toes and kiss back. Happy with this reaction, Cronus resorts back to himself a bit and pulls away, tugging on Mituna's bottom lip as he leaves him whining. Cronus smirks at the yellow blood, running a hand through his hair and adoring the yellow hue tinting the others cheeks.

"Why did you thtop!?" Mituna asked, voice rising just the slightest in irritation.

"Cause I vwanna do somethin' better: somthin' I've been vwantin' to do for a vwhile," is the only response Mituna receives before Cronus is pecking him on the lips again and getting down on his knees.

"Why are you down there…," Mituna asks skeptically, looking down at the top of Cronus' head. Cronus ignores him and eyes his jumpsuit, trying to figure out how the fuck he was gonna do this. He looks up at Mituna with a raised eyebrow.

"How the fuck do I get these off?" he asks, tugging at the material that Mituna wore like a second skin. Mituna turned around and leaned against the wall, pointing to a nearly invisible button located on his lower back that you'd undo to get the bottom half off. Needless to say, Cronus is way more focused on the pretty little tush practically in his face. Cronus smirks and cups Mituna's cheeks, standing up and pressing his crotch again him. Mituna yelps and presses his body further against the wall, to which Cronus laughs and undoes the button eagerly. You have NO IDEA how long Cronus has wanted to do this, even before the mysterious incident. Truth be told, he's always had a thing for the yellow blood, but he was too busy with that bitch Latula.

Button unsnapped, Cronus swats at Mituna's ass before turning him around and tugging the overly-tight pants down to Mituna's ankles, getting back on his knees. He stares at the lovely yellow lips to Mituna's soaking wet nook and laps at them greedily, delving his tongue deep inside of Mituna's nether regions. Mituna whines and squirms above him, bringing a satisfied grin to Cronus' face. He continues to lap away the juices and massage Mituna's inner walls when he feels something wet and slimy rubbing against his face. Only, it's not just one wet and slimy thing: it's two.

Cronus pulls away and widens his eyes at the DUAL bulges protruding from Mituna's sheathe: this was going to be fun. He's quick to allow one to wrap itself around the tip of his finger, bringing it down to Mituna's nook. He shoves his finger and the bulge into the moist opening and feels the bulge unwrap itself from his finger, coiling deep inside Mituna. The yellow blood moans as his own bone bulge pumps in and out of his nook, while Cronus gives all of his attention to the second bone bulge.

He places the tip into his mouth and does his best to relax his throat before leaning forward and taking it all in, gagging slightly because he's never done this before. Remember, he's all talk? He reaches down with his free hand and fingers his nook, neglecting his own bulge for now. He hollows his cheeks and sucks Mituna's member fervently, continuously swallowing the steady stream of genetic material flowing from Mituna's length. Mituna moans excitedly, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling to the fullest extent and mumbling various curses and jumbled words underneath his breath. After minutes of this, Mituna gasps and feels something weird in the pool of his stomach.

"Cronuth I feel thtrange… What'th going on!" he worries, barely able to speak between his crooning. Cronus smiles around the bulge and bobs his head faster, hand gripping the base as he prepares for what he's wanted for so long. He pulls his fingers out of his nook and wraps them around his bulge, nearing his own end and tugging franticly so their orgasms match. Mituna cries out and shoots his load into Cronus' mouth, simultaneously squirting into and out of his own nook. Yellow liquid pours from the entrance and out of the corners of Cronus' lips, which the violet blood is quick to swallow. Mituna's bulges resheathe themselves as Cronus leans forward and sucks the remaining fluids from Mituna's nook, savoring the taste and probably indulging himself just a tad bit too much.

Which the addition of Mituna's panting and the taste of his genetic material, Cronus cums in his jeans and pulls out a purple coated hand. The front of his jeans are stained with bright purple as his bulge goes back to hiding and Cronus is spent. He grins and stands up, wobbling slightly, bringing his hand to Mituna's lips. Unsure, Mituna gives one of the digits a tentative lick and, deciding he likes it, sucks off all the purple material. Cronus watches with drool practically pouring out of his mouth until his hand is completely rid of the violet fluid. Cronus pulls Mituna's pants back up and rebuttons them, then brings his lips to Mituna's for a quick kiss. Mituna sputters afterwards and wipes away the ghost of Cronus' lips.

"Thothe were on my bulge!" he whines, making Cronus laugh. Mituna sees this and smiles warmly, deciding that he likes in better when Cronus is happy with him instead of enraged. Then he remembers Tulip and wonders if what he did was wrong. He shakes his head and decides that no, it isn't. Sure, he had sort of red feelings for her, but it's not like they were matesprits. Wait, what were Cronus and him?

"Hey Cronuth… Doeth thith make uth matethtits… Er, mapthprites, um… UGHICAN'TTHAYITDAMMIT!" Mituna fails his hands, but Cronus is quick to tug them down and kiss Mituna's cheek softly.

"Matesprits? Ya, it does, and don't you go fuckin' vwith those losers. You're MINE, got it?" Cronus says, a possessive look in his eyes. Mituna just nods happily and hugs Cronus excitedly.

"Ya tho… Matethpritth!" he announces, even happier because he said it right. Cronus chuckles and hugs the kid back, burying his face in the fluffy black hair.

"There ya go champ."

**Again, sorry this is late. Also, this is pre-written, I'm just lazy. Either way, enjoy!**


	8. CalliopexNepeta

**September 7****th**

**Ship: CalliopexNepeta**

**Quadrant: Moirails**

**Rating: K+**

**Requested By: amyrose125**

Calliope excitedly knocks on the door, bouncing slightly in place as she awaits an answer. Her lime green tutu bounces along with her, as do her snow white pigtails as the door is almost immediately opened. In the doorway stands Nepeta, Calliope's best friend, who's dressed in a bright blue kitten onesie. They were her favorite jammies, and a necessity for today. After all, she WAS having her best friend over for a sleep over!

Nepeta squealed a greeting and tacklepounced Calliope, knocking her onto the fresh green grass behind her. The two girls giggled and hugged while lying on the ground, both thrilled to be together right now.

"Nepeta dear, get out of the grass!" Missy (Nepeta's mom) called out, leaning against the door frame and smiling down at the two girls, "It's nice to see you again Calli."

Listening to her mother, Nepeta crawled off her friend and hopped towards the door per Missy's request. Calliope laughed and stood up, brushing her tutu off and smoothing down her hair.

"And you as well Missy," Calliope responded before walking past Nepeta's mom and following her friend. The door was shut behind them, but the two girls were already halfway up the stairs to go to Nepeta's room. Once she noticed her friend behind her, Nepeta spun around on the steps and grabbed Calliopes hand to rush her up the stairs quicker. Calliope smiled and allowed herself to be whisked away, happy when they finally reached Nepeta's room near the top of the stairs. They both entered the room, and Calliope closed the door behind them.

"So what do you want to do Cattiope?" Nepeta asked, already up to mischief and jumping on her bed. Calliope, being the calmer of the two, sat in a bean bag chair on the floor and watched her friend.

"Oh! I have fantastic news!" Calliope sing-songs, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, "Guess who finally hooked up?"

Nepeta's eyes grow wide as she realizes what Calliope means. She stops jumping on the bed and simply flops down, slowly bringing her fists to her mouth to hide her shit-eating grin. Then she erupts into a series of giddy screaming, tapping her feet on the ground and biting into her knuckles to calm herself. Calliope nods and positions herself so that her legs are crossed and her hands are in her lap.

"You mean that Fefuri and MY Equius are finally dating!?" Nepeta squeals for reconfirmation, to which Calliope nods again and widens her grin. Nepeta just bounces in her seat, still biting into her fist like a little child who was dying to ask for a third cookie.

"I heard that my brother may be hooking up with someone as well," Calliope continues, intertwining her fingers together in a sophisticated manner. Nepeta gasps and drops her hands to her sides, leaning forward to hear the details.

"You remember the Dirk boy?" is all she says before Nepeta nearly has a meltdown. Once her spastic yelps die down, she has some news of her own to share with her friend.

"Oh ya? Well guess what?" she asks, not saying yet so it's more dramatic. It's Calliopes turn to lean in as she wonders incessantly what the younger girl could be leading up to.

"I think Karkitty and John are going to get together!" she says excitedly, waiting for Calliope's reaction. When she doesn't smile, Nepeta becomes quite confused as to why.

"Aren't you going to say how happy you are fur them or something?" Nepeta inquires, not smiling but not quite frowning either. Calliope looks at the ground and rubs her thumb nervously before answering.

"I just don't really care for that ship," she admits, to which Nepeta gasps, "I prefer him with Jade."

"But Jade is awfurl!" Nepeta whines, looking at Calliope with large doe eyes. Calliope smiles sympathetically at her friend, disregarding the doe eyes that had virtually no effect on her.

"Although I must say, Gamzee and Tavros? I agree 100%," she admits in order to make up for their differing ships. This seems to excite Nepeta once more, for now she is grinning and leaning forward once more. Calliope takes this as a great sign and continues.

"Oh dear, did you see what Cronus did for Mituna yesterday?" Calliope asked, knowing very well that Nepeta DID in fact know.

"Yes! It was so pawsome of him to beat those kids up, even if he did get suspurrded fur a while," Nepeta agreed, recalling the incident by memory. Calliope nodded forlornly and closed her eyes.

"Indeed. People who pick on Mituna just cause he's different are such… Jerks!" Calliope says raising her voice a little. Then she recalls what she said and corrects it with a polite, "Oh my, please excuse my language."

"Jerk isn't a bad word you silly," Nepeta giggles, reveling in how poised her friend was. She always seemed to make friends with people who preferred etiquette, which completely contradicted her no-personal-space and off-the-walls personality.

"Oh pish-posh, of course it is. Anyway, as I was saying, I think Cronus would be good for Mituna. He needs someone like that," she states simply, to which Nepeta completely agrees.

"But won't it be weird if they date when their brothers are already dating?" Nepeta points out, but Calliope doesn't care because they're still cute together. She nods the negative and smiles warmly at Nepeta.

"Love is unrestricted darling, when will you learn that?" Calliope jokes, uncrossing her legs in favor of a more comfortable position that involves curling up like a ball.

"Oh shoosh you! I ship Jane and John don't I?" Nepeta asks, pointing out that she's not against same-family couplings. Calliope looks ruffled by this, but remembers what she said just moments ago.

"I suppose you have a point love," she agrees, and she's about to add more when Missy calls the two of them downstairs.

"Nepeta, Calli, it's time for dinner! We're having lasagna!" she shouts from the kitchen, and who could possibly turn down lasagna? Nepeta and Calliope exchange a look that seems to say it all, '_First one down gets the first slice.' _Needless to say, the two girls leap from their respective spots and sprint out of the room and down the stairs.

**Could this be any later do you think? Wow I fell behind on this, I should've just done drabbles or something. My bad, here ya go, sorry :P**


	9. Eridan & Kankri

**September 8****th**

**Ship: Eridan & Kankri **

**Quadrant: N/A**

**Rating: T**

**Requested By: Mariah Sarona**

You're alone; go fucking figure. You killed you stupid ex and her stupid matesprit, and now here you are, even lonelier than ever before despite the fact that this place is pretty much swamped with dead trolls. You've deduced that you're by far the worst version of yourself in this miserable bubble. You're even worse than that asshole who raped Kanaya, and you mean, he RAPED her! You wish you could be one of those nice versions of yourself, the ones who didn't lose their sanity and their friends. The ones who actually HAD friends, and you mean friends that actually gave a damn about them. Not friends who resented you and had no problem admitting it. They were the worst.

You walk, once again you mention alone, through the sixth field you've seen today. Like why the fuck are their so many fields? This one looks exactly like all the others; green, seemingly goes on for eternity, only upon further inspection, you notice that this one is in fact different than the others. The others didn't have a troll in a bright red sweater standing in the center of them and staring out at the sunset, which still weirds you out. Sunsets and sunlight were the weirdest things you had to adapt to while in this bubble.

The troll isn't facing you. Quite the opposite, as was mentioned before he is looking out at the strange sunset. For some reason, his presence upsets you. Here you were, trying to be miserable in this field, and he has the audacity to intrude upon such a traditional event. You tend to do this. A lot.

"Hey, wwhat the fuck do you think you're doin'? Go find your owwn field to wwalloww in!" you call out as you approach him, coming closer and closer to meeting this nuisance. By the time you're right behind him, he whips around to look at you with hollow white eyes and a stoic expression. His hands are clasped in front of him, indicating sophistication. Already, you don't like this troll.

"Pardon me, but it would seem as if I have triggered you. I will address that in a moment. First, I must inform you that using such language, even in a seemingly desolate place such as this, is inappropriate. What if I were to take offense to such crude wording? The thought of hearing such vulgarity ever again tempts me to stay inside all day!" he says, looking you directly in the eyes as he tells you off, "Now, as far as my triggering goes, I must say I am deeply sorry. It was not my intention to upset you, although I must point out, this isn't your field. Until you claim ownership of it, I am free to roam as I wish."

You blink a couple times, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. You remember words spilling from his mouth in a matter of seconds, but you can't quite recall what the words were. Something about triggers and that this field wasn't yours? Well bullshit and the hell it isn't!

"I ain't got time to deal wwith amateurs like yourself, I hawe important things to do that inwolwe this field, so you need to leawe," you inform him, sticking your nose in the air to instate power over the troll in front of you. He does the same and takes a step forward, now too close for your liking.

"My apologies if my presence annoys you, perhaps you should consult your moirail for assistance?" he suggests, and you swear that the corner of his lip just quirked up a bit. He must know what you did to Feferi. That asshole!

"I wwould, but eweryone knowws damn wwell she don't wwant nothin' to do wwith me," you hiss, narrowing your eyes at the sassy troll. He just smiles sweetly in response, then makes a surprised face as if he wasn't aware of that. It was so fake; you hate him, and not in a romantic way either.

"Oh my, I am deeply sorry. What ever could you have done to deserve such an unfortunate turn of events? I'm sure it wasn't because you triggered her or anything. You seem like such a genuine guy, maybe you could reach out to someone in a different quadrant? Like your matesprit?" he asks with an edge, then covers his mouth and gasps falsely, "Wait! My mistake, how rude of me to assume that you'd have a matesprit. I do hope I didn't trigger you in any way with my assumption."

He crosses his arms once more and grins at you, daring you to say something. Your eyelids become even tighter, if that were possible, as you glare science at the imbecile. Did he even know what you were capable of?

"I wwill inform you that I don't need or ewen wwant a damn matesprit, so you can just showe that up your wwaste chute. Good day!" you shout, turning on your heels to abandon this conversation. Behind you there's snickering, and you speed up your walking to distance yourself from the sound. Gosh, some trolls could just be so rude.


	10. RosexJohn

**September 9****th**

**Ship: RosexJohn**

**Quadrant: Moirails**

**Rating: T**

**Requested By: angelicTactics **

John cheered as he placed his drum down in the band room, pleased to both be rid of the heavy instrument and that half time was over. They'd nailed their performance, per usual, so now all they had to do was kill some time until the football game ended.

"God that was fucking terrible!" Karkat griped, setting his instrument down and trying to pop his back. When he was unsuccessful, he decided to just flop down on the carpeted floor in defeat. Rose, who'd simply watched, grinned widely at his pathetic display before placing her drum next to John's.

"Oh my, it seems as if Karkat has encountered a monumental dilemma," she jokes, raising her left eyebrow just the slightest to display her amusement. Beside her, John snickers, covering his mouth with his hand to try and hide his humor. Karkat just growls at the two of them, raising his middle finger to the duo which only results in more laughter.

"I appreciate the invitation _Karkles_, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Rose says in a snarky tone, making John's laughter more uncontrollable. He doesn't even bother trying to hide it, allowing the chuckles and hoots to flow freely past his lips. His cheeks light up with a soft pink as his laughter gives way to dorky snorting, and it is only then that he tries to calm himself.

"Gosh Rose, you going to make me die over here," he says playfully, stealing Rose's attention from Karkat and onto him instead. His laughter may have subsided, but his humorous mood has not. He's in the mood for some shenanigans.

"Oh? Would you prefer to die over there perhaps?" Rose asks mockingly, pointing at the opposite side of the room. John snorts again, much to his dismay, and Rose's grin widens at his response. Just then, three members of the color guard walk in; Nepeta, Feferi, and Equius (I'm just guessing that they're in the color guard).

"Water's so finny buoys and gills?" Feferi chimes in, outfit sparkling with the green of their school color. In her right hand rests Equius' left, covered by white gloves. He's not wearing a dress like the girls are, instead sporting a sparkling green suit. That's what happens when you're a male in the color guard. In his right hand in Nepeta's tiny left one, practically swallowed by the girth of her friend's.

"John here is feeling suicidal, but he's being picky about where he'd like to off himself," Rose misinforms them, to which John cracks up laughing again. Karkat just groans and sits up on the floor, narrowing his eyes at everyone.

"Well great, at least somebody can afford to be picky about where they're positioned while I'm stuck here on the fucking floor! Seriously, why aren't there any chairs in here?" he gripes, laying back down in frustration. John just playfully rolls his eyes and smiles cheekily.

"C'mon Karkat, it's not that bad," he urges, but Karkat will have none of that and just grunts in response. It would seem as if he is in no mood to continue this conversation, so John just drops it. Everyone is used to Karkat's moodiness, and it's sort of become a normal thing.

"If I may inquire as to where the other band members are?" Rose says, already asking their location in a way. Feferi shrugs, for she is unable to come up with a suitable explanation.

"If I may, miss, I believe they are fooling around in the cafeteria," Equius responds respectively, to which Rose nods. She turns and looks at John, who's smiling like a dope right back at her.

"Come with me John. We're going to go on a magically journey all the way to the cafeteria," Rose sarcastically tells him, grabbing his hand and tugging him behind her without waiting for a response.

"Woah ok Rose, no need to be so forward. If you want to be alone with me so badly you could've just asked," John teases, but doesn't object to being dragged along. The two exit the band room and enter one of the many hallways of Sburb High, keeping a moderate pace.

"Oh you got me John. I want nothing more than a piece of that delectable nerdy rump," she teases right back, causing John to burst with laughter at her weird way of saying stuff. They round a couple corners, but still have a minute or two before they reach the cafeteria located on the other end of the school.

"Ha finally you admit it!" John celebrates in mock astonishment, now walking beside Rose and letting go of her hand. Rose chuckles and lets her hand fall limply to her side.

"I can't even begin to tell you how long I've dreamed of grasping that plump bottom," Rose continues, making John abandon all hopes of being serious. The laughter simply won't allow it.

"Rose stop!" he begs between laugh-induced snorts, "It's so weirdly funny, I can't take any more."

"Oh fine, I suppose I shall restrain my passions for another day. Besides, the cafeteria is right there," she says, pointing at a room about ten feet away from them. They walk with purpose into the cafeteria, only to discover that everyone is involved in a heated food fight. Rose and John exchange a glance, and say two words in unison before charging into the war zone.

"You're on."

**Alright so angelicTactics asked for a Marchingstuck AU, but I had no clue what that was so this was the result. I hope the friendship between the two is very evident and lighthearted.**


	11. NepetaxKarkat

**September 10****th**

**Ship: NepetaxKarkat**

**Quadrant: Matesprits **

**Rating: T**

**Requested By: TailsDoll13**

"Nepeta!" you cry out, sprinting down the halls. Honking sounds echo throughout the entire meteor as you round a corner, nearly tripping and falling in your haste. The fear inside you has hit its boiling point: your moirail was fucking insane, and your shitty job at pacifying him might jeopardize the lives of the trolls you care about. More specifically, what if he kills your flush crush?

You'd already told Equius to look for Gamzee, and so far you've gotten no response, so you're pretty sure he's dead. Without him, who else can protect Nepeta? Sure, she might have a chance of damaging Gamzee, but killing him? It was next to impossible. Your lungs ache from the physical exertion as you enter one of the many lab-like rooms on this desolate rock. There's a strange green glow coming from the tubes that illuminates the room, and you can see it all so clearly.

On the ground lay Equius, a bow string around his neck and a smile on his face. The sick fuck probably enjoyed being choked to death, which is obviously what happened to him. His legs are pointed in different directions and his face is bright blue, the color he so greatly prided himself on. Beside his corpse lies your one and only, Nepeta. She isn't dead yet, barely clinging to life. From what you can tell, her ribs have been bashed in. The blow to her grub scars must have stunned her, because it doesn't look like she even fought back. Her hat is missing, as are the action claws she loved so much.

The tears well up in your eyes as you kneel down beside her, not even caring if she knows the color of your blood right now. Suddenly, having candy red blood doesn't really bother you. Fuck, compared to what's happening, it was so stupid of you to hide it. The bright red liquid pours from the corners of your eyes and onto the green cloth of Nepeta's jacket. Her eyes lazily point at you, but you doubt she can focus on your image for long. She doesn't have much time left, does she?

"Kar… Karkitty?" she asks, almost as if the name were foreign to her. You nod and grab her hand, placing it on your tear soaked cheek as you try to till away the sorrow burrowing into your soul.

"Ya, it's me asshole," you say, not even willing to put any venom behind your words. The insult was more of a formality than anything, and thankfully, she understands that and giggles a little. Unfortunately, the giggling soon turns into coughing. Her whole body shakes and olive green blood sputters out of her mouth and onto your shirt, but you don't care.

"Fuck Nepeta I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if only I'd been a better moirail and a better leader, then you'd stay alive. Then we could be together for all of eternity or some bullshit like that," you sob, hoping against hope that this is just a really vivid dream. She smiles up at you, reaching her other hand up to grab your empty one. The gesture sends more tears down your face.

"It's ok Karkitty, I don't mind fur one second beclaws you're here now," she says, stopping to cough up more blood, "and maybe we'll see each other another time. You know how time shenanigans can be."

She laughs at her own weird joke, and you laugh too because she's right. Time was really weird and offered a lot of loopholes to how ordinary life worked, but you can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. Something that'll ensure that you never see Nepeta again.

"Thank you fur being here in my last moments. I just want you to know, I'm… I'm flushed fur you. We're OTP," Nepeta says, and it makes you laugh.

"I won't even pretend like I know what the fuck that means, but I'm flushed for you too. Please Nepeta… Don't leave me, not now," you beg, even though it's useless. Her life isn't in your control.

"I'm sorry," is all she says before her eyes flutter shut and the breath escapes her lungs. You shake her a little, not believing that she's dead. There was just no way she could be, not her!

"Nepeta wake up! You can't die, you fucking can't!" you scream, shaking her more vigorously, "As your leader I command you to fucking wake back up and live!"

Then you hear footsteps from behind you, and a gravelly voice whispers right into your ear, "And I command you to motherfucking die Karbro."

…

You wake up on a bridge, sweating bullets. At least now you know what Equius feels like, yuck. The last thing you remember is a searing pain in your head, then blackness. You sit up and look around, gazing at faces you've never seen before. There's plenty of hives, but this doesn't look like Alternia and why is it so… Sunny?

"Karkitty!"

You shoot straight up to your feet at the word, memories of what happened flooding back into your mind. Where was Nepeta? Was that all real? If so, why did this place feel like a dream? You feel two slim arms wrap around your waist and something nuzzling into your back. Could it be? You pry yourself away from the warmth that troll provided and turn around to be met with the whitest eyes you've ever seen. She was… Here.

"What the fuck is going on?" you demand, and her smile slowly subsides. You shifts on her feet and stares at the ground with her pupiless eyes, hands clasped guiltily behind her back.

"Well… We're dead," she states simply, then adds, "But at least we're together, right?"

You sigh and wrap her up in a hug on impulse. You were actually dead, meaning that asshole fucking murdered you. That would explain the headache you have right now. You bury your face in her shoulder and cry again, only the tears don't really symbolize sorrow. Their happy tears, because Sgrub was finally over. You were safe here, wherever this was, with Nepeta and that's all that mattered.

"You're right Nepeta: at least we're together."

**Got in the mood for some death, oh well.**


	12. RosexKanaya

**September 11****th**

**Ship: RosexKanaya**

**Quadrant: Matesprits**

**Rating: K+**

**Requested By: Unicorngirl1101**

Kanaya took the tray of lasagna out of the oven and set it down on the counter, shutting the oven and turning it off. She removed the gloves from her hands and put them back in their drawer, shutting that and digging through the cabinets. She retrieves two plates, two wine glasses, and two forks. Then she grabs a bottle of red wine from a shelf that's bolted to the wall, pouring plenty of the liquid into each glass. She places the bottle back in its spot of the wall, now cutting the lasagna into perfect squares to put on the plates. Once this is completed, she sets one fork on each plate and carries both of the fine china into the dining room where her girlfriend is patiently waiting, deeply engrossed in a novel.

She doesn't look up immediately, so Kanaya just sets the food down and heads back into the kitchen to grab the wine glasses. Then she brings them into the dining room, sets one glass down next to each plate, and takes her seat across the table from her lover. Said lover, a beautiful woman named Rose Lalonde, places a bookmark in her novel and closes it, setting in on the floor next to her chair. She smiles warmly at the lasagna in front of her, then at her girlfriend across the table.

"Oh Kanaya, as usual this looks divine," she compliments, earning a blush from her partner. Kanaya picks up her fork and separates a piece of the food from its base, the melted cheeses stretching from plate to utensil.

"Why thank you love," Kanaya responds before placing the bite in her mouth, chewing with purpose before swallowing. Rose mimics her actions and let's out a series of 'mmm's' at the taste. She sets her fork down and grins devilishly at her girlfriend.

"As delicious as this is, I can think of something that would taste much better," she says in a low tone, and Kanaya nearly chokes on the second bite of her dinner. Her blush intensifies as she forces the lump down her throat and tries to cover up her surprise.

"Rose you dog, I thought we agreed to be civil at the table," Kanaya teases, taking yet another bite of her food afterwards. Rose just chuckles and takes a bite as well before responding.

"I would prefer to be UNcivil while ON the table," she says, changing Kanaya's wording just slightly and implying something deviously delightful. Kanaya mirrors her girlfriends grin and continues eating until only about half of the square is left.

"Please Rose, we eat OUT here," she says, inwardly laughing at her own little joke. Rose finds it humorous as well and chuckles with her girlfriend, deciding to be respectful for one night despite how much she would enjoy ravaging the lady.

"Kanaya you are simply exquisite, you know that?" Rose asks, taking small bites of the delicious lasagna. Kanaya nods with a modest smile and finishes off her dinner, placing the fork on the plate and getting up to put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Leave them darling. Stay sitting, I'll get them when I'm done. It's the least I can do, considering you were kind enough to look so lovely this evening," Rose insists, pouring on the charm. Kanaya's smile widens as she sits back down in her chair, putting the dishes back on the table.

"You needn't forget just how gorgeous you are Rose," Kanaya reminds her, crossing her legs and folding her hands atop them. Rose relishes in the compliment and finishes her food.

"It's so easy to do when living with a goddess such as yourself," she says casually, getting out of her chair and grabbing her plate and fork. Kanaya nearly giggles like a school girl when Rose kisses her cheek before grabbing her dishes and placing both sets of china in the dishwasher. Once she's done doing that chore, Rose walks back over to Kanaya and extends a hand to her.

"How would you like to curl up under a blanket with the wine and watch a movie of sorts?" Rose suggests, reaching over the table to grab her glass of wine. Kanaya takes the extended hand and grabs her own glass as well, standing up and allowing Rose to lead them to the living room. Rose takes the glass from Kanaya's hand and sets both drinks on the coffee table, then grabs a blanket and lifts it off the couch.

"Go on and sit my lady, I shall take care of the rest," Rose tells her, so she does sit. Rose drapes the blanket comfortably atop her and hands her her wine, then walks over to the TV. She turns it on, looks through the DVD cabinet, and finds a classic to play. She puts the disc in the DVD player, hits play, and walks back over to join her girlfriend. On her way she grabs her wine, then crawls under the blanket that Kanaya had so kindly lifted up for her. Kanaya lets go and allows the blanket to settle over both of them, then cuddles into Rose's side as the movie starts. Rose drapes an arm over Kanaya's shoulder and raises her glass for a toast.

"Here's to being the most lovely couple in all of New York," Rose starts, and there is no way Kanaya could disagree. She raises her glass as well and clinks it against Rose's.

"To being the most lovely couple," she repeats before downing the entire glass. Rose does the same, then sets both glasses down on the coffee table once more. Kanaya cuddles closer to her lover, and Rose angles her head to kiss the top of Kanaya's head lovingly.

The most lovely couple indeed.

**Vwah-la!**


	13. DavexKarkat

**September 12****th**

**Ship: DavexKarkat**

**Quadrant: Kismesis**

**Rating: M**

**Requested By: CherryEreri**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRYERERI**_

Karkat fumed in the lab as the lust-filled moans of the girl he adored and the guy he gushed pale for echoed through the room. They'd been 'secret' kismesis for a while now, and it pissed Karkat off to no fucking end. Where did they get off hiding that shit from him? On ya, they got off in the air vents. That's where. The mutant blood sighed and slammed his face down on the keyboard in defeat. He was just so… Hurt and depressed, but above all, he was pissed. Pissed at Gamzee for going crazy and abandoning him, pissed at Terezi for not returning his affections and going behind his back, pissed at himself for letting this go on!

"I knew that trolls had both genitalia, but I don't think that means that dudes get to cry like bitches."

Oh sweet fuck, not this guy again! Karkat groans and sits up, wiping away the tears that he hadn't even noticed were there before. Why had he been crying, it's not like anyone cared enough to will the tears away? Karkat got out of his chair, deciding to just go to his makeshift respiteblock to cry his eyes out in peace, and pushed past Dave in order to make a point.

"Hey last time I checked, there were plenty of spaces for you to just go around me," Dave teased, pissing off Karkat even more. Karkat paused in his tracks and turned to face Dave, glaring daggers at the asshole.

"Oh, I'm SO fucking sorry for running into the biggest douche of all time! Like literally, since you've been in nearly every time period, you've managed to out-douche every single person in the history of everything! Congratulations on that, really, but I think I'm just going to let you celebrate that on your own. Maybe you can drop some of those sick fires to the beat of my ex-best friend fucking your ex-girlfriend in the air vents!" he shouts, getting the attention of everyone in the lab. Sensing the tension, they all exit to do their own things.

Dave's head lowers so his shades are aimed at the ground, but other than that, he gives no reaction. This fuels Karkat's anger, and he winds up saying even more bullshit simply because he's upset and he doesn't know who else to take it out on.

"Does that sort of shit just get you off? Is that some sort of fucked up human thing where you enjoy being fucked over? Like, you say no to the guy who has enough decency to ASK if you're down with sharing some bitch, but then some asshole murderer comes around and you just fucking dump her on him? Are you seriously-"

"You need to shut the fuck up now," Dave interrupts in a low whisper, still staring at the ground from behind his shades. His voice catches Karkat by surprise, successfully shutting him the fuck up. Slowly, Dave raises his head until he's facing Karkat. Then he reaches up, gripping one side of his shades and dramatically tossing them aside to reveal bright red eyes full of raw passion. All the envy and rage are clearly evident in his eyes, no wonder he covers them up.

"I'm actually pretty damn glad she's with him," Dave admits, smirking devilishly at Karkat who's silent from fear, "I'd rather she be with a psycho clown murderer than a loud, nubby, midget dick like you."

This hurts Karkat more than anything else he's endured so far, because it's true. That's all he was, but he wouldn't let Dave know that. No, he'd get back at Dave for saying that. He'd make him regret it! Fueled by his own self-loathing, Karkat glomped Dave in a not-so-amusing-way, knocking him to the ground. Dave struggled underneath him, and since Karkat was significantly smaller, he had no problem switching the positions so that Karkat was now under him. The candy red blooded troll bared his fangs at Dave and brought up his nails to claw at the pale boy's face. Blood the same color as Karkat's dripped down his cheek and onto Karkat's sweater.

"What's it like knowing that you share the same blood color as a pitiful human?" Dave mocked, ignoring the pain in his cheek and grinning down at Karkat's enraged face. Then, the realization of what was happening suddenly dawned on Dave, "Whoa, wait a minute. No. Fuck no, I am not going to be your fucking kismesis and I am not hate snogging with you."

"Oh don't fucking flatter yourself asshole, I wouldn't grace you with being my first anyway. My nook is far too good for your bulge, scum!" Karkat seethed, wriggling against Dave's body and digging his nails into the human boy's forearm. Dave snickers and gets an idea, placing his knees on either of Karkat's arms to keep him down and gripping both the nubby horns on his head. Karkat mewls beneath him, and then hisses in protest.

"I see why they call you Karkitty," Dave teases, rubbing the nubs forcefully. Karkat uses his legs to kick Dave off of him and scrambles to get back up, towering over Dave who is still lying on the floor. Then he kneels down on top of him, reversing their roles AGAIN, and pulls down on the waistband of his own jeans. They bunch up around his knees, so he hops up a little to get them down to and over his ankles, tossing them somewhere into the vacancy. Then he turns around so his nook is in front of Dave's face and his own face is pressed against Dave's crotch. Curious as to what's even down here, Karkat tugs down Dave's weird pajama pants and stares at the hardening… Thing.

"If you don't lick, I'll suffocate you and bite this," Karkat warns, poking Dave's cock with his nail, "right off."

Then he slams his hips down so his nook is right against Dave's lips and leans forward to hesitantly lick Dave's dick. It didn't taste weird like he'd thought, so he decides to do more. He drags his nails along Dave's inner thighs to draw blood and sucks on the head which, oddly enough, hardens as he does so. He's about to dig his teeth into it when he feels something wet drag across the folds of his nook, and it makes him purr around Dave's length. Dave moans at the vibrations and digs his tongue deeper into Karkat's nook, which is leaking bright red into his mouth.

He laps up the fluids when something long and slippery slides against his face. He recognizes it as a bugle, only this one is bright red and smaller than Terezi's was. Already knowing what to do, Dave forgets about the nook and licks the underside of Karkat's bulge. Then he takes the length into his mouth and practically swallows the damn thing, sucking all of the genetic material and inserting two fingers into Karkat's nook. As he pumps them in and out, Karkat moans around his cock and takes more in until his mouth reaches the base, pubic hairs tickling his nose.

He cringes and digs his nails into Dave's ass as revenge for having hair down here, but still hollows out his cheeks and takes all of Dave's member. Then he sees something strange dangling near Dave's cock. He cups them in his hand and massages them, kneading them with his hand. Dave grunts and bucks his hips forward, making Karkat choke. Angered, Karkat grips Dave's balls harshly, making the other boy scream around the bright red bulge slithering down his throat.

Dave takes the bulge down his throat again and lightly grips the base with his teeth, then drags them all the way down, causing Karkat pleasure and discomfort. He adds a third finger into Karkat's nook and starts stretching him out, using his thumb to rub circles on a little bundle of nerves near his nook. Karkat's whines turn into loud moans as he sucks on Dave's cock harder than before, slamming his bulge down Dave's throat and his nook down on Dave's fingers as he releases his genetic material all over the digits and into the human boy's mouth.

Dave groans huskily and bucks into Karkat's mouth once more before releasing his seed into his awaiting mouth, swallowing all the red liquid pouring down his own throat. Once their orgasms subside, Karkat rolls off of Dave and lays on the ground next to him, exhausted and satisfied as his bulge resheathes and Dave's cock becomes flaccid. Finally, he had something he could use to get rid of all of his anger.

**Written for the thirteenth, posted on the thirteenth, still labeled twelfth. Gotta love it. **


	14. EridanxSollux

**September 13****th**

**Ship: EridanxSollux **

**Quadrant: Kismesis **

**Rating: M**

**Requested By: CherryEreri and Guest/White Lotus (pretty sure it was the same person)**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRYERERI**_

"Hey Sol, I got a bone ta' pick wwith you!"

Oh fuck no, it's HIM again: that annoying hipster asshole that's always begging you to be his stupid fucking kismesis. When will he learn that there IS such a thing called platonic hating and that THAT is the hate you have towards him? What the fuck did you do in a past life to deserve this nuisance anyway? You must have culled more trolls than Vriska to have such an annoying bulge slut groveling at your feet, pleading for you to reciprocate his black feelings. If you didn't know any better, you'd detect some red feelings there as well, what with how much attention he gives you. The idea of being in any redrom relationship with him sickens you to your very core, and you'd MUCH rather be his kismesis than a matesp-

You shudder because you can't even finish the word: can't even IMAGINE being with that grub fuck in that kind of way. You guess he takes your shudder as fear rather than disgust because now he's standing beside your chair and smirking like he's won something.

"That's right, you better fuckin' be scared, cause I ain't foolin' around this time," he says, only succeeding in proving your earlier assumption correct. You groan because you'd rather endure Karkat's senseless yelling than THIS guy's desperate attempt at a blackrom. Unfortunately, he's not in your respiteblock: Eridan is. You briefly wonder why, on today of all days, you forgot to lock the door to your room. Not just that, but why did the front desk let him up here? Perhaps you deemed creating viruses more important to lock the door and they just didn't give a fuck who came up here? Those answers seem likely. You shut down your computer and swivel the chair to face him because the sooner you're done dealing with THIS imbecile, the better.

"What the fuck do you want Eridan?" you ask in annoyance, gazing up at him through red and blue lenses.

"I wwant to duel," he tells you, to which you laugh. Ever since his blackrom with Vriska went down the wastechute, he's been challenging you to duels which you ALWAYS win. The fact that he wants to go another round strikes you as amusing, if only slightly, and you're not all that surprised with how willing you are to accommodate. After all, you'll always accept when kicking Eridan's ass is part of the deal.

"Whatever shit thponge, let'th jutht get thith over with tho I can get back to my computer," you lisp, trying to figure out why he hasn't moved out of your way. How does he expect you two to duel if he's blocking you from even getting out of your chair? This is what you're talking about: complete idiot.

"I havve a couple…," he trails off, trying to find the right word, then settling on, "Rules, that I'd like you to followw. One," he starts, propping his foot up and pressing it against your nook uncomfortably, "none a' that wweird eye bullshit. Two," he continues, grinning when he presses harder and you wince, "if I wwin, I get to do wwhatevver I wwant to you. If you wwin, I'll nevver bother you again. Three," he bends over and leans in, lips grazing against your neck as he breaths out, "no backin' out just cause it hurts."

He backs off and removes his foot, looking very pleased with himself. You hate to admit it, but you doubt you'll be able to win without using your psionics. Sea dwellers were notorious for their strength, and you were sort of a mustard blood, meaning you weren't exactly physically capable. You guess you could just back out, but the temptation of him leaving you alone is too great to resist. Then a part of you wonders: do you really want him too? Yes, he's annoying and you hate him, but now that the chance of him being out of your life has presented itself, you're not sure. The fact that half of you might care pisses you off because you PLATONICALLY hate Eridan, not caliginously!

You stand up and push past him, but when he doesn't even budge you realize something: without your powers, you're fucked. He seems to know this, which is probably the entire reason he gave this particular duel any stakes. Usually the winner, you, didn't get a reward and you have to say, you're a bit impressed with his plan. Getting you to agree before telling you the rules, then setting up a battle where he would be dubbed the ultimate winner? Not bad for a total moron.

"Wwhere do ya think you're goin' loww blood?"

You stop in your tracks, turning around to face the sea dwelling douche who's predestined to win this. You'd been walking towards the door that leads out of your respiteblock so the two of you could step outside, but he's just standing there and taking off his cape, draping it over the back of your chair and tugging his shirt up. You watch him as he does this, urging yourself to look away from his chiseled body that you so badly want to fucking cut open and-

No! You are NOT doing this with HIM! You don't wax black for that asshole, and you never will! _'Then why are you watching him undress'_ the other half of you wonders. More importantly, why the fuck is he even stripping!?

"What the fuck Eridan! Put your clotheth back on before I kick your ath out of my hive!" you order, raising your voice an octave higher than usual. He smirks and gets in a fighting stance, swaying back and forth in nothing but blue and purple striped skinny jeans, think framed glasses, and a scarf. Only, the scarf isn't around his neck. It's wrapped around both fists, which are connected by a foot of wooly hipster trash. Was he planning on using that as a weapon or something?

"Wwhat are you wwaitin' for Sol? Let's fuckin' do this already," he urges, and then you realize that he intends to fight you INSIDE your respiteblock. Once again, you have to give him kudos. Why? Because there's no way you'll cheat and use your psionics in here. That would involve risk and the possible destruction of your things, which you weren't ok with at all. Fish breath had this completely planed out since the beginning, didn't he?

You sigh because now there's not even a way out, and then raise your fists like he's doing and prepare yourself for a serious ass kicking. He's the first to make a move, lunging forward and throwing a fist at your jaw. You narrowly dodge, only to be met with a piercing pain in your stomach from the fist that doesn't miss you. The wind is knocked out of you after that hit and your glasses fall to the ground, and he's already making quick use of that scarf. He gets behind you and wraps the thing around your neck, kicking the inside of your knees and knocking you to the ground. Then he presses his foot to your back and pushes you forward while simultaneously pulling back on the wool material.

That first hit had already stolen the air from your lungs, and now that he was choking you, you didn't even have a breath to hold on to. Then he tugs at your shirt sleeve to expose the grey flesh of your shoulder. You can feel his breath against your skin, then he's digging those razors he calls teeth into your shoulder, resulting in a steady flow of yellow that makes you cringe. He laps up the fluid and loosens his hold on the scarf, and you see your way out. You bend backwards and slip out from under the cloth, earning a growl from your opponent. You scramble to your feet and turn around, swinging a fist with you, and strike his left cheek. His glasses fall to the ground, but other than that he's unaffected.

Although, he actually NEEDS his glasses, and as he reaches down to grab them, you sprint over and crush them beneath a white sneaker. The glass makes a satisfying crunch sound, and you're almost proud of yourself. Almost. Why 'almost' you ask? Because now you've pissed him off, and you're standing right in front of him.

He growls and uppercuts your jaw, sending you flying backwards and against your recuperacoon. You rub the back of your head to ease the throbbing from hitting the damned thing, but Eridan barely gives you any recovery time and strides over to you, grabbing you by the hair and connecting your face with his knee. There's a crunching sound and you feel something liquid pour down your face and into your mouth, which you ignorantly left open: it's blood. That fucker broke your cartilaginous nub!

Said fucker doesn't really give a shit though and round kicks you in the side of the head, and you swear your fucking think pan was just rattled. Then he kneels down so you're positioned between his spread legs, sneering like the bastard he is.

"Had too much yet?" he asks, wrapping his scarf around the back of your neck and pulling you closer. You spit in his face and grin triumphantly, because if you're going down, it won't be without a fight. He growls and places both ends of the scarf in his left hand, using the right to wipe away the saliva and smack you across the face. You smile as your head lurches to the side because spitting in his face was totally worth it.

"Fuckin' land dwwellin' piece of shit, don't you EVVER defile me wwith that disgustin' salivva a' yours!" he shouts, but then his expression shifts dramatically and you feel legitimate terror at the sight, "Unless you plan on doin' somethin' a little more productivve wwith it. I HAVVE wwon after all…"

You're about to object when he presses his lips against yours in a rough kiss, claiming his reward. You bring your hands forward to push him away once your lips separate, but he anticipates this and grabs your wrists, using the scarf to tie them together and then looping the binding material through one of the holes in your recuperacoon, preventing you from fighting back. He looks at you possessively and bares his sharp teeth, and you got to admit: you're kind of turned on right now.

"I wwon fair and square," he reminds you, wrapping a hand around your neck and using his thumb to press down on your wind pipe, "so noww I'm goin' to MAKE you my kismesis, wwhether you wwant to be or not, you wworthless yelloww blood scum."

Then the grip on your neck is released and those same surprisingly soft lips are against yours once again, but this isn't the kind of kiss that leads to the confessions of feelings. This is the kind of kiss where he doesn't ask for entrance, he demands it, forcing his tongue into your mouth and rubbing it against your pronged one. The kiss is full of derogatory passion, razor sharp teeth tugging at bottom lips, colliding with each other, and nicking saliva coated appendages. He grinds his crotch against yours and you can feel his bone bulge: already unsheathed and pressing against the confinements of his skinny jeans. He groans and pulls away, tugging your bottom lip along with him and coaxing that yellow blood he despised so much to drip out.

It complies and he greedily sucks your bottom lip, draining all the blood he can and grinding down again. You moan and feel the familiar reaction to these sorts of actions as your own bulges come out of hiding and press against your jeans, desperate for something to cling to. Eridan must notice the newest additions pitching a tent in your pants, because he smirks and thrusts his hips downwards, this time sending shivers up your spine. He latches his lips to your collar bone and digs his teeth into your grey flesh, then moves onto your neck and repeats his actions on various spots until your neck is completely covered in bite marks and yellow blood.

He grips the collar of your shirt and tears the thing right off, seeing as he wouldn't be able to get it over your bound hands. Now you're both shirtless and horny (pardon the pun) and have you mentioned how much you utterly despise this guy? He bends over and licks an unmarked spot on your chest, then sucks on the area until a bright yellow bruise is visible. He brings his hands forward to toy with your grub scars, dragging his nails against them painfully and making you hiss. Then he DIGS them into the scars and you cry out, desperately needing to retaliate.

Then you get an idea and lean your head forward as much as physically possible, opening your mouth, and then snapping it shut so your fangs dig into the side of his horn. He groans and jerks up, arching his back and glaring science at you. You snicker, but your amusement is only temporary because he's reaching down to grip your bulges through the jeans, squeezing them much harder than you can tolerate. You squirm in pain and buck your hips forward in an attempt to throw his hand off, but he maintains his grip and even tightens it.

"You little shit, don't you go tryin' that shit again," he warns before letting go of your bulges, much to your relief. Then he's standing up and undoing the button on his jeans, pulling them down far enough so his bulge can breathe. You watch it thrash in the air angrily and gulp because the rumors were true: the richer the blood, the bigger the bulge. He shuffles forward and presses his bulge against your face, coating the side with violet material.

"Suck," is all he says before forcing the tip into your mouth and thrusting forward. You choke on his girth and try to spit it out, only succeeding in forcing a mixture of genetic material and spit to dribble out the corners of your lips. He grabs your hair and pulls your head towards him and you can't believe it: he's actually fucking your face! You aren't going to be having any of this because HE'S the desperate bulge slut, NOT you! You bite down on his bulge and he shouts, yanking it from your mouth and banging your head against the recuperacoon behind you. It hurts, but you don't care because it's better than not breathing.

"Fine, if you wwon't behavve then I guess I'll just havve to punish you some more," he seethes, propping up your knees and spreading your legs far apart. He grabs the hem of your jeans and yanks them down, forcing them out from under you and tossing them aside. A part of you is actually relieved that he did that, because the pressure of your bulges against the uncomfortable material was becoming extremely bothersome. Now your bone bulges could freely wriggle around and wrap around each other, which they were prone to do.

Eridan grabs your thighs and scoots you closer so he has a perfect view of your pretty yellow nook, which is fucking leaking right now. He grins and bends over, running his tongue teasingly along its folds. You shift your body to try and get your nook closer to his mouth, but he pulls away and refuses to give you the satisfaction.

"Someone's eager. Ya see Sol, wwe could'vve been doin' this before if ya hadn't been so stubborn all the time," he taunts, bringing his bone bulge to your nook and rubbing the tip against it. You manage a grimace and look at him with eyes full of pure hatred.

"Jutht becauthe thith ith happening doeth NOT mean we're kithmethith: you're jutht fucking raping me," you point out even though honestly? You're enjoying this far too much for it to be rape. He chuckles and presses the tip inside your nook, to which you moan.

"It ain't rape if you like it," came the totally expected response before he thrust all the way in. You cry out because you've NEVER been stretched this much and the pain is almost unbearable. He stays in place, completely unmoving, and at first you think he's doing this so you can get adjusted, but no. He's doing something far worse. He grabs the tip of one of your bulges tightly and unwraps it from the second, bringing it down to penetrate your waste chute. You gasp as it wiggles inside, stretching yet ANOTHER hole of yours to its limits. Then he grabs the tip of the second one and coaxes it inside of HIS nook, which actually doesn't feel all that bad. In fact, you'd argue that it felt pretty fucking good. Maybe Gamzee was on to something with those miracles…

Your bulges pump into both his nook and your waste chute, making quick work of the aching holes, while Eridan pulls back and snaps his hips forward, completely filling the other one. He continues to thrust forward until the pain subsides into mind-blowing pleasure. Then your bulge brushes up against something inside your waste chute and you scream out, blinding ecstasy taking over your body. Suddenly you want nothing more than to dig your claws into his flesh, so tug at the scarf irritatingly. Eridan grunts with another powerful thrust and uses a hand to undo the scarf for you, to which you make quick use of your hands and dig the nails into his back.

Something warm trickles onto your fingers and you know you've drawn blood, but that isn't enough. You want him to hurt like you did, so while you keep one set of claws embedded into his back, you bring the other up to dig into his horn. You drag the nails down the length of it, resulting in husky moans and scratch marks. Then your bulge hits that one spot again and all you can see is white before genetic material bursts from three different areas. Yellow liquid fills your own waste chute and pours out messily, while also filling up Eridan's nook and being trapped in your own. Your nook clenches around his bone bulge, and he releases his violet material, trapping yours in HIS nook and shooting his in YOURS.

He pulls out and pulls yours from both holes, bulges already returning to their sheathes. He's panting heavily and his lips are swollen, and you can only imagine how bad you look. Then he grabs a bucket from his sylledex and places it underneath himself, flicking the nub by his nook so the mixture of material flows into the metal container. He sets the bucket down next to you and stands, pulling up his skinny jeans and rebuttoning them. Then he grabs his scarf, retrieves his shirt and cape, and heads towards the door without putting any of them on. Before leaving though, he turns to you and winks with a smile that made you doubt any of this even happened. It was just too sweet of a smile and it absolutely sickened you.

"Don't you wworry Sol, I wwon't tell anybody. I'll let all a' those hate bites do the talkin'," he says before walking out of your respiteblock. You frown at the door as if he were still standing there, mocking you with that fucking smile. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you REALLY fucking hate Eridan Ampora. Although, maybe in a different way than you'd originally thought.

**Holy fuck I'm finally caught up. Wow, I'm a failure at stuff like this XD**


	15. KarkatxSollux

**September 14****th**

**Ship: KarkatxSollux**

**Quadrant: Matesprits**

**Rating: M**

**Requested By: Ruuku99 and RottenGlass**

Karkat walks into the respiteblock, unsure of his actions. Should he really be confronting him when he was responsible for his death? It was his fault Sollux died, not anyone else's. Sure, he'd been revived, but that wasn't the point. Sollux DIED right there for him to see, and it was HIS fault. He wasn't even sure how to live with himself, which just happened to be the reason he was going to talk to Sollux. He needed to know if is friend blamed him, he needed to know if they were ever friends still!

"Why the fuck are you jutht thtanding there?" Sollux greets with his usual lisp, making it very difficult for Karkat to determine whether or not he was upset because of how indifferent he sounded. Karkat groans because he was going to have to be very straight forward about this, rather than dance around it like he'd been hoping for.

"Look asshole, I just wanted to know if you were mad at me," he says with false irritation, which Sollux sees right through in an instant. Sollux shrugs in an effort to play along, deciding to milk this as much as possible.

"Why would I be mad at you KK?" he asks, already knowing damn well why Karkat would think him upset. Truth was, he didn't really hold his death against Karkat. There was little that could be done, and it seemed like everyone but Karkat knew that.

"Because you died you idiot! I killed you!" Karkat 'reminds' him, voice raising dramatically as his emotions take over. He always had a tendency to cover up his feelings with rage, which makes no sense, but whatever. Better than being depressed all the time like Sollux.

"Oh ya! I completely forgot about that," Sollux lies, lips betraying him as they quirk upwards into a triumphant smirk. Karkat groans and rolls his eyes at his friends idiocy before crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ugh I just want to know if you're fucking mad about it, but apparently you can't stop being a parasitic asshole for five seconds to give be a damn answer," he shouts, very much annoyed with this conversation. Or at least, that's what he tells himself. Sollux ignores this outburst like he does every other outburst Karkat has and instead walks towards him, only stopping when they're about a foot away. There was something he'd always wanted to try, and now seemed a better time than any.

"I heard you cried over me," he says calmly, making Karkat blanche. The mutant blood starts to worry about his blood color because he just knows he's blushing at the closeness of his friend, and if he isn't now, he will be.

"Tell me KK, why did you cry? Do you actually care about me?" Sollux continues, leaning closer and brushing his pronged tongue against Karkat's ear. The action sends shivers down Karkat's spine, and finally he understands the severity of this situation. If it leads to what he THINKS it's leading to, then his blood color will be very obvious.

"Get away from me shit sponge," Karkat says, unable to put any real force behind those words. Sollux notices the lack of anger behind them and chuckles at the weak attempt to sound powerful.

"Why won't you jutht let thith happen? We've been dancing around thith for tho long," Sollux whispers, nicking Karkat's ear with his teeth and not bothering to look before lapping up the blood. Karkat freezes, but when no remark is made he allows it to continue.

"We're not all huge perverts like you, and I haven't been doing any waltzing with you dumbass," he says, his insults now becoming more of a formality than anything. Sollux chuckles again and pulls away, wound already mended by his tongue. He looks Karkat in the eyes and smirks, so very sure of himself and his actions.

"I gueth I uthed the wrong wordth, theeing ath dancing involveth clotheth," he says, thinking himself very sly right now even though that was super lame and dorky. Karkat knows this, but is somehow unable to make fun of him for it because he's just so close.

"I'll be honetht KK, I'm really glad I died becauthe now I know you want me," Sollux admits before closing the distance and kissing his long time flush crush. Karkat's eyes remain open as he desperately tries to understand what's going on. In a matter of minutes, his closest friend has gone from nerdy asshole to lisping romeo. Like, what even? Sollux pulls away and smiles at a much shorter Karkat, who is still just staring with a dumbfounded expression. Where was all of that anger now?

"I'm not going to thugar coat thith, I've been wanting to be your matethprit for a while and pailing thoundth thuper awethome with you," Sollux says bluntly, making Karkat gulp at how forward he was being.

"Tho, ya wanna?"

Karkat looks at the ground before punching Sollux lightly on the chest.

"Fine, but only if it'll shut you up," he says, to which Sollux smirks and leans in to whisper in his ear again.

"I feel like you're the one who'll be making motht of the noithe," he teases before lowering his face and digging his fangs into Karkat's neck. Karkat whines at the loss of blood, although the color of it isn't even a priority right now. Sollux licks the spot without paying it much attention, already moving on to claim Karkat's lips. This time Karkat closes his eyes and kisses back, parting his lips when he feels a pronged tongue rubbing against them. Sollux wins their fight for dominance and savors the feel of his new matesprits mouth, who just happens to be moaning like a bulge slut right now. Might as well give him want he wants ;3

Sollux pulls away from the kiss, leaving Karkat whining at the loss. This only empowers Sollux even more as he pushes Karkat against the nearest wall and tugs down on his jeans. Karkat, getting the idea, grips the waistband of Sollux's jeans and tugs them down for him. Still a little worried about this being his first time, he doesn't bother touching his own jeans. Unfortunately, Sollux isn't worried in the slightest because all he can think about is seeing Karkat panting and flushed all because of him.

He kicks his jeans off before pulling Karkat's down, but what he sees is… Surprising, to say the least. Once Karkat registers what Sollux must be having second thoughts about, he starts panicking. He just knew this would happen if someone found out his blood color, and now Sollux probably wants nothing to do with him.

"Um KK, why ith it bright red?" he asks in an even tone, ignoring the fact that his bulges are dying for attention. Karkat looks down instinctively, but sees something that freaks him out even more.

"Wait, why the fuck do you have two bulges!?" he asks, demanding answers. Sollux snickers at the fact that both of them are fucked up beyond belief down there and decides to just ignore both sets of genitals. As long as it works the same way, who even cares? To silence any opportunity Karkat has to ask more questions, Sollux kisses him and presses their bulges together. They all three instantly grasp to one another, twisting and rubbing to alleviate themselves. While in a heated makeout, Sollux grabs a bucket from his sylledex and places it on the floor beneath Karkats nook. They were gonna need it.

He reaches down to untangle their bulges, then allows his own to wrap around each other before they press against Karkat's entrance. Karkat mewls, and since Sollux thinks that's the hottest thing ever, he decides to just push the tips in and tease Karkat.

"Fucking Captor, just put them in!" he shouts, slamming himself down on Sollux's bulges. Extremely turned on by Karkat's attitude, Sollux gives him what he wants and thrusts into his nook. Being his first time, the first thing he feels is pain, but he doesn't stop his new lover. Quite the opposite really. He heard back on Alternia that it only hurts for a while, so he figures he's tough enough to endure a couple more seconds.

Sure enough, around the sixth thrust, the pain is gone and has evaporated into sheer pleasure. Thank god because Sollux is NOT toning it down with these thrusts, damn son! He continues to pound away at Karkat's nook, kissing and nibbling his tender neck in earnest. Karkat moans and digs his claws into Sollux's back, so fucking close to releasing all over Sollux's bulges. Sollux can sense this and, being close himself, reaches down to stroke Karkat's neglected bulge.

This results in bright red genetic material splattering all over Sollux's stomach and leaking out of Karkat's nook, down into the bucket below. Sollux shoots his load directly into Karkat's nook as yellow material dribbles from his own. The two pant, completely spent as Sollux pulls out and their bulges resheathe. In order to finish the job, Sollux flicks a nub near Karkat's nook so the mixture of red and yellow come flowing out and into the bucket. The rest of the mess can wait to be dealt with because all Sollux wants to do is sleep.

Karkat slides down the wall until his butt hits the floor, and Sollux soon follows suit, sitting beside him. The air is thick with sexual tension as they both wonder whether or not they should've done that. The game was already enough pressure, and this just seemed to add to it. Only, Karkat was even MORE concerned with something else.

"So asshat, what about my blood color? I'll bet ya don't wanna be with a bright red freak, even if you are the most fucked up guy I know," Karkat says, his fear of rejection evident. Sollux smiles, then turns his head to kiss Karkat's lips before drifting off into sleep.

"See you on Prospit you lisping douche."

**Not my best quality lemon, but I tried really hard to make it sweet. I'm really out of it today, I've had so much to catch up on DX**


	16. Ending

I am really sorry about this, but I am no longer taking requests. This project has been discontinued. Again, I am very sorry, and I do hope that this doesn't discourage you from reading any of my other works.


End file.
